El paraiso
by sasusaku-kunchan
Summary: La vida de una estudiante de secundaria de clase baja-media da un giro al conocer a un atractivo narcotraficante. Se verá envuelta en el mundo de la fiesta, el dinero y las joyas, acompañado también de drogras y prostitución. Sasusaku


En la pequeña ciudad de Konoha todo era tranquilidad. Los niños saltaban y corrían en los parques mientras sus madres y padres los observaban desde sus asientos que no les pasara nada malo. Las personas de edad mas avanzada de dedicaban a sentarse en los bancos y ver como pasaba la gente. Pero como ya sabemos no todo es color de rosa. Tienes que tener cuidado de la gente con la que te juntas porque podrías encontrarte con una sorpresa nada agradable, y que podría cambiarte la vida por completo.

Exactamente eso fue lo que les pasó a nuestras protagonistas en esta historia. Chicas que estaban cansadas de su vida monótona y aburrida. Ellas quisieron cambiar eso, y para conseguirlo tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas. Aquí comienza esta historia.

Sonaba el timbre indicando la salida del instituto y unos minutos después se podía ver como salía todos los estudiantes, entre ellos tres chicas en especial.

La primera de cabellera larga, negra y bastante lisa con un flequillo que escondía su frente. Ojos color perla. Piel blanca y buena figura. Su padre fue muy conocido en su momento y ella como su primogénita principal era la heredera de toda la fortuna de la familia, que no era para nada poca. Pero su padre estaba metido en malos negocios y cuando se torció lo perdió todo y dejó a la familia en banca rota, después de eso todos se distanciaron, sus padres se divorciaron y su padre se volvió alcohólico. Ahora era ella la encargada de mantenerlo. Había gente que murmuraba que su primo Neji continuaba en el negocio pero ella no estaba enterada de eso ya que no tenía buena relación con él.

La segunda se notaba la más extrovertida de las tres. Cabellera rubia siempre recogida en una coleta alta con medio flequillo de lado y ojos azules. Piel blanca y también con una buena figura. Desde muy pequeña fue popular por su gran personalidad y seguridad en si misma. Su familia no le prestaba mucha atención ya que cada uno iba por su lado. Solo tenía a sus amigas que para ella eran lo más importante en esos momentos.

La tercera y última de las chicas tenía el cabello largo y medio ondulado con un extraño color rosa. Ojos jade brillantes como esmeraldas. Tenía muy buena figura pero para ella no era lo suficiente a causa de que tenía complejo de poco pecho. Desde pequeña siempre se metían con ella, sino era por una cosa era por otra. En ese tiempo hubo alguien que la cuida, era un muy buen amigo en el barrio y todos lo apreciaban, pero un día desapareció y nadie supo nada de él. Algunas personas decían que estaba demasiado afectado por la reciente muerte de sus padres y otros decían que se habían metido con las malas influencias. A la persona que más le afectó esto fue a su Amigo Naruto ya que eran muy buenos amigos. Naruto era como un hermano para ella ya que cuando murieron los padres de este, su madre lo crió como si fuera su hijo. Ella no tenía padre porque cuando nació las abandono a ella y a su madre, dejándolas con bastantes deudas. Actualmente después de todo por lo que había pasado era una persona muy alegre y demasiado inocente. Los chicos del instituto le hacían bromas con sus pechos y ella solo se dedicaba a llorar en silencio.

Las tres eran muy buenas amigas desde pequeña aunque al principio hubiera pequeños conflictos entre la rubia y la pelirrosa por un niño del barrio del que las dos estaban enamoradas. Con el tiempo aprendieron a valorarse y no dejar que cosas insignificantes las distanciaran.

-Ino ¿Cómo pudiste dormirte en el examen de filosofía?-preguntó la pelirrosa mientras observaba a su amiga con una mirada acusadora

-Vamos Sakura no digas tonterías, no estaba durmiendo solo descansaba la vista un rato- contestó la rubia sacándole la lengua y haciendo una sonrisa después.

La pelinegra solo se reía de ver la escena que estaba justo delante de ellas. Era costumbre que sus dos amigas se pelearan de esa forma, no era nada serio solo les gustaba molestarse la una a la otra, pero eso si, siempre que alguna tenía un problema ahí estaba la otra para apoyarla.

-¡Ino-cerda!-

-¡Sakura-frentona!-

-Venga chicas ya basta- intervino la pelinegra metiéndose en medio de las dos.

- Hinata si sabes que nos queremos- dijo esta vez la rubia abrazando a su amiga pelirrosa mientras esta le correspondía con una sonrisa.

-¡Eh Sakura! Mira que pechitos que tengo-se escuchó la voz de un chico justo delante de ellas que traía dos globos a la altura de su pecho y los pinchaba haciendo saltar las risas de todas las personas cercanas

Sakura bajó la mirada triste y pasó delante de todos corriendo e intentando alejarse de esas risas. Le dolían sus burlas, jamás podrían dejarla en paz. Sus amigas corrieron hasta ponerse a su altura y le tocaron el hombro.

-No les hagas caso que seguro que ellos todavía la tienen como un berberecho-Animó Ino provocándole a su amiga una pequeña sonrisa.

En la puerta del instituto se podía ver a una multitud de chicos alborotados. Las tres amigas se acercaron y se encontraron con una mujer de cabellera roja subida en una ía puesto una chaqueta roja haciendo juego con sus labios y su falda de cuero, una camiseta negra bastante escotada y botas igual de negras. A parte de su ropa tenía abundantes joyas y se veían bastante caras.

-¡Menuda moto Karin!- gritó Ino corriendo hacia ella y pasando sus manos por la moto. La verdad que no era muy normal ver una moto de esas por estos barrios y los que las tenía no era por nada bueno.

-valla chicas… pues tengo un amiguito que os podría conseguir una a muy buen precio- dijo la pelirroja con voz de superioridad mirándolas de arriba abajo.

-no hay un buen precio para mi, después de todo mi padre no me da ni un peso-habló Hinata.

-Cariño con esa cara que tienes puedes conseguir lo que quieras, ven a casa y lo hablamos-respondió Karin ofreciéndole un casco a Hinata- vosotras seguir caminando que es muy bueno para fortalecer ese culito-esta vez miró a las otras dos chicas guiñándoles un ojo. Hinata se despidió de sus amigas tirándoles besos.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando el camino por donde se había ido la moto y suspiraron.

-Karin si que se las arregla bien- habló Ino mientras miraba el cielo-me encantaría ser como ella y poder salir de este barrio de mierda-

-ya veo que quieres bajarte las bragas para conseguirlo- intervino una chica que pasaba por ahí y las rubia la miró con una ceja levantada y bastante molesta por que ella continuó-todo el mundo sabe a lo que se dedica esa-concluyó refiriéndose a Karin. Las dos chicas decidieron no hacerle caso y seguir con su camino.

-después de todo no se está tan mal por aquí-rompió el silencio Sakura

-¿estas bromeando o que? Deseas tanto como yo poder ser libre de una vez por todas-

Y si era cierto que lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Al llegar al portal se despidieron y cada una se dirigió a sus respectivas casas ya que eran vecinas pero una vivía un piso más arriba que la otra. Sakura metió las llaves en la cerradura pero recordó algo y la volvió a sacar. Miro a su alrededor que no hubiera nadie mirando y se sacó de sus pechos unos rellenos que se había comprado. En ese momento Karin iba bajando por las escaleras ya que ella también vivía ahí.

-¿Dónde guardas eso cuando te enrollas con un tío, Sakura?-preguntó burlándose de la pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices tú que tienes más experiencia?-

-es verdad. Olvidad que la niña no se ha estrenado todavía- concluyó pasando por su lado y golpeando el hombro a la chica haciendo que se le callera la mochila y todo lo que traía dentro.

La pelirrosa se agachó a recoger sus cosas cuando en ese momento se abrió la puerta de su casa y por ella salió un rubio de ojos azules que la miraba preocupado. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la chica y la ayudó a recoger sus cosas. Cuando todo estaba recogido sus ojos se cruzaron y se sonrieron el uno al otro. Este la agarró delicadamente por la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-todo está bien Naruto vamos a casa-

…

En un pequeño despacho se encontraba un mujer de mediana edad rubia dormida en su escrito encima de bastantes papeles y sujetando una taza de café.

-¡Stunade-sama!-entró gritando una pelinegra y haciendo que la mujer del escritorio se sobresaltar y tirara todo el café por los aires.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre shizune?-

-desculpe pero esque han encontrado un cuerpo en el vertedero y precisas de usted ahora mismo-

Las dos mujeres recogieron sus cosas y se subieron al coche camino al lugar que le habían indicado. Al llegar se encontraron con bastante escandalo.

-Stunade-sama menos mal que ha llegado. Necesitamos que vea esto enseguida-

La rubia siguió a la persona con la que acababa de hablar y se paró al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de una chica. Se puso los guantes y le apartó el pelo ya que estos cubrían su cara. Al verla abrió los ojos de la impresión-no puede ser-dijo

-¿Qué ocurre stunade-sama?-pregunté su ayudante shizune.

-Aiko fujimoto-

-¿Cómo la conoce?-preguntó esta vez el hombre que la había llamado

-fue objeto de una investigación hace meses- contestó y siguió observándola. Le llamó la atención un pendiente con el dibujo de una serpiente.

Todos buscaban el arma con la que habían matado a la chica, mientras a la inspectora stunade se le pasaban muchas cosas por la cabeza en ese momento.

-no hay rastro del arma homicida-

-es normal, está claro que la persona que hizo esto es un profesional. Aquí no encontraremos nada asique volvamos a comisaría y organicémonos.

…

Tres chicas se encontraban sentadas en unas escaleras bebiendo cerveza y fumando a la vez que pasando de los hombres que se les acercaban. Una se levantó de su asiento al ver un coche negro descapotable pasar delante de ellas.

-joder chicas mirar que cochazo-dijo esta

-chicas os presento nuestro billete para salir de esta mierda de barrio- habló la pelirroja y sus amigas no entendieron del todo lo que quiso decir- Sasuke Uchiha-

El coche aparcó y de él se bajó un pelinegro de musculatura bien entrenada. Una mirada fría y penetrante que acompañaba con ojos negros profundos. Piel blanca y cabello azabache con pequeños reflejos azules. Al cerrar la puerta del coche y girarse notó que muchas mujeres se había parado para observarlo y bufó molesto ante este acto. Caminó hasta tres hombres que estaban delante de él y los saludó chocando las manos y dejándoles un pequeño papelito en ese acto.

-¿recordais que os conté que hace unas semanas me había tirado a un tío? Pues es él-informó karin a sus amigas dejándolas con la boca abierta mientras observaban lo que hacía el pelinegro-

-así que es el… ¿de donde sale este tío tan bueno?-

-se fue de aquí cuando era pequeño y por lo que parece vuelve para quedarse-

- ¿a que se dedica?-

-pues Ten-ten imagínatelo, a nada bueno-contestó y sonrió al ver que el pelinegro tenía puesta la mirada en ella. Caminó moviendo sus caderas hasta ponerse a la altura del chico-valla Sasuke por lo que veo te va muy bien-dijo mientras miraba el descapotable negro

-no me va mal- respondió este con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-sabía que después de lo que pasamos la otra noche volverías a buscarme-dijo acercándose más a él y acariciándole el pecho-estaba pensando en algo-

-¿en que estas pensando?-preguntó con mirada seductora

-¿te lo digo o te lo pruebo?-

-súbete al coche- respondió y se giró camino a su coche mientras Karin miró a sus amigas y les sonrió triunfadora mientras estas hacían gestos de aplausos.

Se escuchaban gemidos provenientes de una de las habitaciones de la casa. Era la casa de la pelirroja ya que había logrado lo que quería y se llevó al pelinegro. No le preocupaba para nada que llegara su madre y la viera con él ahí. Su padre la abandonó cuando tenía 10 años y su madre era alcohólica. Ella se encargaba de los gastos de la casa y por lo tanto era la que mandaba y si su madre se atrevía a aparecer, ella se encargaría de echarla.

-Sasuke daría lo que fuera por irme de esta mierda de barrio-habló la chica mirando al pelinegro-como conseguiste hacerlo tu ¿ me vas ayudar?-

-¿a cambio de que?

-bueno digamos que tu tienes amigos con mucho y yo tengo amigas muy guapas, jóvenes y muy divertidas-

-ya pero no todas valen para eso Karin-

-confía en mí-

-Tengo fundadas sospechas de que este caso está relacionado con narcotraficastes-

- ¿Por qué sospecha eso Stunade?

La mujer rubio guió a su ayudante hasta un muro donde se encontraba la foto de la chica muerta de esa mañana-a esta chica le hicieron la corbata colombiana-miró a su ayudante que ponía una cara de horror-así es como se asesina a los chivatos

-¿un ajuste de cuentas?-preguntó shizune

-no lo descarto para nada. Esta chica estuvo colaborando con nosotros hace unos meses y ahora aparece muerte. Es bastante obvio lo que sucede aquí, pero esto no es suficiente, necesitamos pruebas para incriminarlos-

…..

Un rubio se encontraba arreglando la parte baja del coche mientras conversaba con un amigo. En ese momento un coche paró delante de ellos y un hombre se aproximó.

-Coño Sasuke- saludo amigo del rubio chocando una mano con el recién llegado.

Naruto se asomó y Sasuke lo ayudó a levantarse- te veo bien Dobe-

-¿Qué estas buscando por aquí Sasuke?- preguntó con una mirada nada común para él el rubio.

-Me he enterado que acaban de cerrar la fábrica donde trabajabas y quería que vinieras a trabajar conmigo-habló serio-quédate con esto que te hace falta-dijo entregándole un sobre con abundante dinero.

-No lo quiero Sasuke, paso de eso. Tu eres de los que se cobran favores y prefiero no deberte nada, menos a ti. Prefiero que las cosas se queden como están-

-de acuerdo, luego no me digas que no lo he intentado-el pelinegro se guardo el sobre en su chaquera y se subió a su coche.

El rubio se quedó observando con una mirada triste como se alejaba el coche.

-¿No te he enseñado que hay que saber perdonar?-preguntó su amigo poniéndose a su lado

-tu cállate- dijo naruto tirándole una toalla a la cabeza.

…

Karin se pintaba las uñas en el sofá mientras su madre veía la tele y de vez en cuando observaba a su hija con pena. En ese momento tocaron el timbre y Karin dejó de pintarse las uñas-mamá son mis amigas asique ya sabes que te tienes que ir-dijo dirigiéndose a su madre.

-Karin porfavor estoy en mi casa no me hagas esto-

-te recuerdo que la que paga todo aquí soy yo asique metete en tu habitación y no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga ¿quedó claro?-cogió a su madre del brazo y la llevo hasta la habitación, después se dirigió abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a su amigas.

-tía tía cuenta ¿Qué tal con Sasuke?-preguntaron las dos

-pues bien, muy bien-dijo con mirada picarona-ahora se acaba de ir a comprarme un regalito, le he pedido algo caro y exclusivo.

…

En el interior de una de las tiendas mas caras del barrio se podía ver a una pelirrosa colgando unos vestidos en sus respectivas perchas, bajo la atenta mirada de su jefa que se acercó para regañarla ya que según ella estaba doblando los vestidos y tenía que ser más delicada. Al recoger una ropa que había dejado estirada justo detrás de ella en una silla y girarse tiró una cajita con un anillo al suelo por lo que su jefa enfureció.

-oh dios mío l-lo siento mucho yo n-no quería, p-perdon-intentaba disculparse la pelirrosa ya que no lo había echo aposta-dejeme ayudarla-dijo agachándose para coger el anillo pero su jefa se adelantó y le golpeó la mano-es solo un rasguño-intentó arreglar las cosas pero lo único que consiguió fue empeorarlas.

-¿solo un rasguño dices? Lo has arañado idiota. Ahora no lo puedo vender-dijo empujando a la pelirrosa.

-yo me lo quedo-intervino un hombre

-ah perdone, bueno puedo ofrecerle otro nuevo ya que este se ha arañado un poco-contestó la dueña de la tienda.

-no me importa-dijo el hombre observando a la pelirrosa que miraba hacia el suelo.

-ah bueno pues el cliente siempre tiene la razón asique si usted insiste vamos-

-¿Podría atenderme ella porfavor?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa y caminando hasta el mostrador-

La dueña le hizo una seña a Sakura para que fuera a atenderlo.

-¿que le pasa a tu jefa acaso dejó de fumar?-intentó ser graciosos el pelinegro

la chica sonrió ante lo dicho y contestó-la verdad que hoy tiene uno de sus días buenos-

-¿Cómo la soportas?

-porque necesito el trabajo- contestó envolviendo la cajita con el anillo.

-¿ya no vas al colegio?-

-sí, solo que vengo un par de días a la semana. El dinero no me viene mal-

-Tu madre y Naruto seguro que están muy orgullosos de ti-

-¿pero de que conoc-no pudo continuar ya que el pelinegro la interrumpió

-¿no te acuerdas de mi?-preguntó y la chica le contestó negando con la cabeza-pues la última vez que te vi me prometiste que te casarías conmigo-

La chica lo pensó por un momento hasta que abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y sonrió-¿ Sasuke?- el chico afirmó con la cabeza- Sasuke Uchiha. Dios mío si te pasabas el día entero en mi casa jugando con Naruto. Como has cambiado. Perdona por no haberte reconocido-

-no pasa nada- contestó mirándola a los ojos y quedándose los dos así por unos segundos

La chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al sentir esa mirada tan profunda sobre ella e intervino- bueno ya esta listo-dijo entregándole la bolsa con la cajita del anillo-

-no, es para ti. Aunque tu jefa diga que está rayado yo lo veo bien-

-¿P-pero porque?

-Porque sé que a ti te va quedar muy bien-dijo mostrándole un sonrisa sincera.

-gracias- la pelirrosa no acababa de salir de la sorpresa. Primero aparecía el hombre del que siempre había estado enamorada y después este mismo le regala un anillo así de caro.

-Adios Sakura, espero que nos veamos pronto

-Adios Sasuke…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bueno aquó traigo esta nueva historia basada en una de mis series favoritas, por eso la quise adaptar a mi pareja favorita. Espero que les gustee :)_


End file.
